


I'm Out of the Band?

by stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, brendon is just a weirdo, dude what if josh became a stripper, stripper!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou/pseuds/stuckhereinthemiddlewithyou
Summary: my friend asked me "What if Josh was a stripper?" and well, my mind went crazy...





	I'm Out of the Band?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notalosechester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/gifts).



“Hey, Josh, you’re out of the band.” Wait, what? I can’t tell if this is another one of Tyler’s vines, or the real deal.  
“What?” I said, looking up at Tyler. He didn’t have his phone on him, and I didn’t see anyone filming.  
“Yeah, you’re out of the band.” Tyler said, while scratching his head. I smirked in my head. I might as well play this game with him.  
“Oh, okay. I’ll be in touch then.” I got up, grabbed my stuff and left. I didn’t turn back to see if he was watching me, I couldn’t, I have a plan. I took my phone out of my pocket and went to do a google search.  
strip clubs near me  
In less than a second, I had an address to go to. As I was walking to the club, I began to think about how Tyler would react to my plan. There’s a chance he might have a bad reaction, but there’s also a chance he could have a good one. Plus, ever since Jenna left the picture, finally, Tyler has been acting more like his old self, more free if that makes any sense. I looked up from my feet and saw that I was already outside of the strip club. The name of the building said “Urie’s Eccentric Enjoyments”. Whoever the owner of this little club was, is a genius. I opened the doors and almost immediately was greeted by a tall, brunette man.  
“Welcome to Urie’s Eccentric Enjoyments! My name is Brendon. We have a fine selection of dat ass! How may I help you today?” I can already tell that this man is great.  
“Uh yeah, are you hiring? Wait, this is a strip club right?” His introduction made it seem...well… not like a strip club.   
“A matter of fact, yes we are. Yes to both questions. Would you like to be interviewed?” I nodded my head and checked the time on my phone. 7:39. Tyler hasn’t called yet. Brendon left the front kiosk and stopped abruptly.   
“Wait. What am I doing? I’m the owner! Stupid Beebo.” Brendon laughed to himself and motioned for Josh to follow him. He did, and saw all the pictures of strippers. They were all guys. They walked into an office that looks like it could come right out of a porn scene. Everything was clean, but in a way that makes it look fake in a way. Brendon sat down so Josh did the same. It had been a while since he had to interview for a job.  
“So. What makes you want to be a stripper? Also, what the fuck is your name?” Wow. Okay, that’s some vulgar language there sunnyboy.   
“My name is Josh. Josh Dun. I need to tell you this now, before we get all caught up in actual business. I don’t need a full-time job, just one for tonight.” Josh felt his phone start to vibrate.   
“I just need to become a stripper for tonight to make my bandmate extremely jealous. Do you think we could do that?” I was staring directly into Brendon’s eyes the entire time to try to get a feel on what he was thinking.  
“Okay. I haven’t heard this one before, but why the fuck not?” Brendon threw his hands up in the air.  
“So do you have a stripper name in mind?” He asked. I could feel myself perk up, because I have the perfect name in mind. I told him what I had in mind. Brendon smiled and got up to go to his closet.  
“Okay, so since you are only going to be here for tonight, I won’t bother teaching you the basic stripping moves. Instead, he got out a pair of tight leather pants and a right red belt and threw it to me. Of course, I caught the clothing.   
“What time do you want me to start?” I asked.  
“How about ten minutes?” Brendon suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.  
“Ok, I’m going to leave you to change, I’m going to go tell the other strippers the new schedule.”   
“Ok, thanks.” I quickly, or as fast as I could, changed into the pants Brendon gave me and texted Tyler to meet me here at 8:30. 

Tyler was pacing the floor of the temporary studio in LA when he got the text.  
He rushed over to his phone, hoping that it was the certain redheaded boy that flooded his brain. To his luck, it was.   
hey, meet me at 1829 Sunset Blvd in downtown LA. be there by 8:30.  
Tyler checked the time now, he had twenty minutes to get there. As Tyler was walking to the meet up place, he couldn’t help but notice his surroundings. There were a lot of expensive looking stores, and tourist shops.   
“Why would Josh come here? He doesn’t really like a lot of people.” Tyler thought. He continued walking though. Soon enough, he arrived at a strange building.  
“Urie’s Eccentric Enjoyments? What the fuck is this place? A strip club?” Tyler didn’t think anything of the name when he walked in the building.  
As Tyler walked into the building, Brendon was waiting behind the front kiosk for him. Tyler didn’t know that though.  
“Ah, welcome fella! This here joint is called Urie’s Eccentric Enjoyment, and boy do I have a treat for you. Follow me and I will take you to where you need to be!” Brendon said all this without even breaking a sweat. Tyler didn’t have time to resist, because Brendon pulled him by the arm.  
He was lead into a dimly lit room with a stage. The stage had a very long, and kind of thick pole attached in the center. Brendon led Tyler up to the front of the room, the one spot that would give you a wONnderFul view of the dancer, if you get what I mean… When Brendon was satisfied with Tyler, he left and got on the stage. He picked up a microphone from the side and began to talk.  
“Good afternoon gentlemen! Today we have a special show, specifically for a handsome little fella here today! This show is for you!” Brendon paused his speech to wink at Tyler.  
“Straight out of- I don’t even know where he’s from, shit- straight from halloweentown himself, spookyjim!” Everyone in the room gave a round of applause and then the music started. Tyler recognized everything. The music. The name. The sly smirk of the drummer-gone-dancer on the very stage in front of him. Joshua flipping Dun. Josh didn’t want to meet up over dinner and talk about today’s events. He wanted- no, Tyler didn’t even know what Josh wanted. This was very new to him and he didn’t know what to do, so he just sat back and watched as Josh danced to their own song, Lane Boy.  
Josh was surprisingly a really good dancer. He knew how to move his hips, in a sinfully way might I say. He knew how to make a grown man question his sexuallity. Tyler was sitting in his chair, just watching. He was speechless. His Jishwa, at a strip club, dancing for him. Not for anyone else in the room, just for Tyler Joseph. While Tyler was knees deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Josh come off the stage. He only noticed when Josh put his hands on his shoulders, while keeping to the beat of the song.  
“Hello, Mr. Joseph.” Josh whispered in his ear. Tyler said nothing, he just shivered from feeling Josh’s breath down his neck. Josh moved his hands from Tyler’s shoulders, to the middle of his chest. While doing this, Josh expertly moved to be in between Tyler’s thighs. Josh moved his hand and started drawing circles inside Tyler’s thighs with his thumbs.  
“Josh.” Tyler shuddered. A smirk was all that was received back. Josh moved to where he could sit on Tyler’s lap, and throw his head back while arching his back. Mind you, Josh was still only in a pair of tight leather pants, with a bright red belt. As soon as Josh was sitting upright again, he started moving his hips back and forth, while also reaching to undo his belt.  
This is so gay. Tyler thought. He doesn’t care. Josh managed to get his belt off, and wrap it around Tyler’s throat.  
“Holy shit!” Tyler’s mind screamed out to him. For once, he had no bad thoughts.  
Suddenly, the music stopped. Josh smiled and patted Tyler’s chest.  
“I’ll meet you in the front, yeah?” He asked. Tyler frantically nodded his head in agreement.

Josh was met with Brendon when he went off stage.  
“Nice man you got there, looks like you taught him a lesson Mr. Spookyjim!” He said. Josh just laughed. Brendon gave Josh the clothes that he arrived in, and told him to keep the pants and belt.  
“Yo, dude. What’s your number? You seem cool. You, Tyler and I should hang out sometime soon.” Brendon agreed, and the two men exchanged numbers. Soon after that, Josh left to go meet Tyler outside. Once he got out, he could see Tyler pacing the sidewalk.  
“Hey Tyler!”Josh yelled, trying to get Tyler’s attention. It obviously worked, because the next thing Josh realized was happening, was Tyler kissing him, hard. Josh pulled Tyler closer, and then they both had to break for air.   
“Let’s go home. Shall we?” Josh asked. Tyler nodded his head then they started on their walk home.   
The walk was filled with comfortable silence for most of the walk, until Tyler asked a question.  
“Since when did you know how to dance like that?” He asked. Josh smirked and answered back.  
“All in good time, all in good time.”


End file.
